A folding-top compartment cover is disclosed in European Patent Publication EP 1318041 B1, and includes a first slider which moves to and fro and actuates a locking mechanism in order to unlock or lock the vehicle flap, and a second slider which is movable to and fro in the first slider and is coupled directly or indirectly to the vehicle flap for opening and closing the vehicle flap. In this case, at least the main direction of movement of the first slider and of the second slider is preferably substantially parallel. Use is made of at least two sliders which have to be guided in guide rails or the like. Such sliders are driven via driving cables, gearwheels and/or racks, belts, links and the like.